Three Words
by sarabi124
Summary: There are three words that everyone needs to hear, at some point, on as many occasions as possible in their life. Sometimes, it needs to be said for specific reasons, other times, for no reason at all. Whether it come from out of nowhere, or to cheer someone up, or to say goodbye, everyone needs these three words. Everyone. Doctor Who one-shot. Doomsday


**Hey everyone! Sorry for the hiatus. This idea came to me in physics class and I had to write it down. **

**So, I recently started watching Doctor Who and it's one of my favorite things ever. I am currently in series four, and it breaks my heart that I'm going to have to say goodbye to Ten soon.**

**So, here's a quick little one-shot hat is sure to bring back all your Doomsday feels and make you cry all over again. If you have not seen the finale of series two, DO NOT READ THIS!**

**Without further ado, Three Words**

There are three words that everyone needs to hear, at some point, on as many occasions as possible in their life. Sometimes, it needs to be said for specific reasons, other times, for no reason at all. Whether it come from out of nowhere, or to cheer someone up, or to say goodbye, everyone needs these three words. Everyone.

* * *

I was lost.

Lost in an endless nightmare that tore my heart apart. Only, this nightmare lasted for longer than while I was sleeping. No. This nightmare was my life, my hell on earth. This nightmare destroyed me.

It had been five months since I saw him last; the man I loved. The man that made my heart swell with joy whenever I saw him. The man that showed me the stars and gave me hope. The man who lead me out of the life I was trapped in. The man who believed in me. Five months I had longed and waited for him to return to me. I needed him, the Doctor.

My Doctor.

I couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't risk reliving the last moment in which I saw his face, in which he screamed my name in agony, wishing for me to return. I couldn't see that face again; that face that showed two broken hearts and eternal despair. I couldn't see his hand, outstretched towards me, reaching for something he knew was lost. I couldn't do that to myself; it would be too much to bear.

Except for that one night. My mum had finally talked me into taking some sleeping pills so I could try to regain my sanity. After much assurance that I would not have my nightmare, I took them, and fell straight to sleep. And thank god I slept that night, for it was that night that I heard it. A voice, barely audible, just above a whisper.

"Rose."

So different from the name I heard him scream before we were separated. No, this name was soft, and gentle, and made me feel at home. This was not a scream of agony, but a call, a call for me.

"Rose."

I awoke with a start, still hearing the whispers in my ears. I rushed to find my mum, dad, and Mickey. I told them what I had heard, and how I knew it was a call for me. And they believed me, because they knew him, and what he could do. So we packed up and left, following his call.

For a while, I was afraid that it was all in my head and I was leading us nowhere. But as soon as we arrived at Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, I knew that this was no mistake. And I heard it again, growing, calling me.

"Rose."

I turned around, and there he was. Finally.

The Doctor.

He was transparent, and shimmering slightly, but he was still there. I blinked my eyes furiously, just to make sure that he was really there. And he never went away. He stayed on that beach, staring at me. And in his faint eyes I could see it; the same look I was probably giving him right now. That look of longing, saying over and over "I miss you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I miss you." So many things I wanted to say, and so many thoughts rushing through my head, and the only thing I could think was that he was actually there.

My Doctor.

"Where are you?" I asked when words had finally come to my mind.

"Inside the TARDIS." He replied. My god how I missed hearing his voice. I listened intently, not wanting to miss a single word he said, clinging to the sound of him in my ears. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

And he smiled. Just barely, but it was still there. The smile I loved. But I just couldn't get over one little thing. "You look like a ghost." I told him

"Hold on" he said. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at something in the TARDIS, and then he changed. He grew more solid, as if he was actually there, really standing in front of me properly. And all I wanted to do was run towards him and throw my arms around his neck and weep in his arms. I wanted him to hold me and never let go. But I restrained myself. I walked towards him gingerly, came to his face, and reached out my hand.

"Can I to-"

"I'm still just an image." he told me. "No touch." And I could tell that those words hurt him just as much as they hurt me. I could see that he wanted me to hold him in the same way I wanted him to hold me; to hang onto each other and never let go.

"Can't you come here properly?" I asked him.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" And he smiled again, wider this time. And my heart hurt and longed for him to keep smiling, and to reminisce on all our old times. But I knew he couldn't. So we just looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Where are we?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject. "Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway, right."

"About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv-Stranden."

"Dalek?

"DårlIG. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." And we laughed together, for only a moment, before I asked him the question that had been burning my mind ever since I first saw him here.

"How long have we got?" I pause, tears arriving in my eyes, not ready to hear the timer on or last moments be set.

"About two minutes..." And my heart shatters. two minutes, to make up for five months. How was I supposed to tell him everything I wanted to? How was I supposed to carry on after this. "I can't think of what to say!" And we laugh again, easing the tension of his soon coming departure. He glances behind me, to where my family is standing.

"You've still got Mister Mickey then?" Great. He's trying to make me feel better. But at least it's something for us to talk about.

"There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey... and the baby." And I see his face drop to disbelief.

"You're not?"

"No." I say quickly to calm his mind. "It's mum." And his face lights back up. "She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And what about you? Are you..."

"Yeah, I'm... I'm back working in the shop."

"That's good for you." And I laugh this time. Sometimes he can be such a little jerk, but it's what I love about him.

"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet hat's open for business." Tears begin welling in my eyes again. "I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

He looks at me, his eyes shining with pride. "Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth" He looks into my eyes again for a moment, and his face falls a bit. "You're dead, officially back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." And I can't help myself. Tears are flowing freely down my cheeks now as he tells me this news.

"But here you are." He smiles down at me; one of his heart melting smiles, and everything is okay for a moment. "Living a life day to day." I look up at him, and his smile slowly fades. "The one adventure I can never have." There goes my heart, breaking again.

I'm full blown sobbing at this point and I ask a question to which I cannot bear to hear the answer.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

He pauses and says quietly, "You can't" I can tell it's breaking his hearts to deliver this news to me. But even as he worries about me, I am always concerned about him.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask him.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" He nods at me. My heart, or whatever remains of it shatters. I can't picture him out there, wandering the universe all alone. He needs someone; he needs me and we both know it. But he can't. I can't

Here comes the moment I've been waiting for this entire time. I should have said it sooner to him, but this was my last chance. I needed to tell him just how I felt about him.

"I lo-" I begin to say, but my own tears prevent me from finishing. I pull myself together for a moment, look him in the eyes, and tell him three words.

"I love you."

And all I need is to hear him say it back to me. I've craved it since the moment I met him. I've always loved this man, this alien who showed me so much, and I need, I desperately need, to hear him say those three words.

"Quite right too." He replies, his voice breaking slightly. I smile at him, giving him the reassurance he needs to tell me what I need to hear.

"And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it...'

He looks directly into my eyes. His brown eyes begin to tear up.

"Rose Tyler..." I'm practically screaming at him in my mind to finish his sentence. Our time was oh so short.

"I love you."

I can't handle it anymore. I lean towards him with my purpose and kiss him. And I don't care if he's just an image. I needed this more than anything.

For a moment, he becomes real, and I can physically feel his lips on mine, kissing me gently, yet fervently, for we have no time to waste. We suspend ourselves in this moment, hoping it to last for as long as possible, never wanting it to end. I reach out to pull him closer, and he does the same, but our hands pass through each other, grabbing nothing. We don't stop our kiss. Somehow, by some impossible twist of time and space, we had been given that chance,and I was not about to stop it.

But it does stop. All too soon it stops and I open my eyes to see nothing. He is no longer standing in front of me. His brown suit and trainers no longer exist on this beach. I can't see his face, his eyes, his smile. And I break down. I crumble to pieces on the shore, praying for a few more minutes, but he is gone.

* * *

And then I wake up.

This isn't the first time I've had this dream. I have it quite often, and recently it has replaced my nightmare. It isn't necessarily a nightmare itself, until I wake up and realize it was only a dream.

Yes, I saw my Doctor for a few short minutes on a beach in Norway.

Yes, we carried that conversation.

Yes, we both started crying.

Yes, I told him I loved him. But...

No, he did not tell me he loved me.

He was able to say my name before he disappeared. Just my name, and he was gone. I know that he loves me, and I know that he was about to say it, but I never got to hear it. Never got to hear the three words that everyone needs to hear.

He's gone, and I still love him, the Doctor.

My Doctor.

* * *

**Alright! What did you think? Please rate and review and tell me if I should write more Doctor Who fanfics. I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to continue with some of my other ones (like my NUMB3RS story or my A&A story or my ATLA story.) R&R! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


End file.
